


Drown the dog

by revoleotion



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Kiss prompt: blow a kiss, Kylo destroys things, M/M, Mention of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revoleotion/pseuds/revoleotion
Summary: Kylo Ren is sure that it happened. It's the truth he clings onto as he walks up to Snoke's throne; it's a voice louder than the whisper in his head. General Hux, one of the most dangerous Generals he knows, not only because of the whole patricide thing, has smiled at him when passing by.Not only that, he blew him a kiss.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Drown the dog

Kylo Ren is sure that it happened. It's the truth he clings onto as he walks up to Snoke's throne; it's a voice louder than the whisper in his head. General Hux, one of the most dangerous Generals he knows, not only because of the whole patricide thing, has smiled at him when passing by. 

Not only that, he blew him a kiss. 

A kiss! 

Kylo is _not_ sure what this is supposed to mean. He has watched Hux passing by multiple times. Snoke would always deal with him first - the _cur_ , he likes to call him that - and then send the General away. Kylo always watches him go, sometimes proud, sometimes determined but always afraid. No matter how often Hux smiles at him, the Force highlights his fear like a bright marker highlights words on a page. 

“Kylo Ren.” 

It's a name he gave himself, a name that fits his cruel actions like a glove. Unlike Hux who wears his father's name like an heirloom, Kylo couldn't stand having Han Solo's name. Maybe Hux is stronger than him, maybe his tortured soul got hit one time too often and cracked. That's how Hux feels in the Force: Someone who tries to stand tall despite the pressure a ghost puts on his shoulders. 

Kylo never saw a ghost but he knows they exist. He heard Vader's voice and sometimes that voice feels closer to him than Hux. 

But the kiss! 

“Is something bothering you, my student?” Snoke asks. 

_He knows_ , Kylo thinks. 

_He knows everything_. 

“I sense that you are thinking about the General. Don't let a small cur like him occupy your thoughts.”

Kylo wants to think that Snoke should stop doing this; a person is more than their family. Kylo isn't strong because of Vader, he's strong because he made himself. Hux grew into something larger than his name. 

But his thoughts are quiet. He looks up to Snoke. 

“He will betray us one day,” he says coldly. 

“Then I suggest you drown the dog before it bites.” 

Kylo Ren nods and bows before his master. He doesn't allow his brain to show him the image of Hux' dead body floating in the water. Once he reaches the elevator, the thought is overwhelming and blurs with the red of his lightsaber. He strikes down the consoles of the elevator, then turns around and slashes down the walls. He flinches away from the sparks and continues destroying the walls, the doors, his thoughts. 

Since the elevator is now completely broken, he lets the cabin float until it reaches his stop, pries the door open and gets out. He watches the metal fall deep down the hole until it comes to a crashing halt. The two troopers who planned on using the elevator share an awkward look before turning away. 

Kylo turns off the lightsaber. 

_Drown the dog._

_Before it bites._

THE KISS. 

He takes a deep breath, locates Hux' presence on the ship and walks there. He passes a couple of Generals whose energy in the Force is not half as bright as Hux. There are two people whose location Kylo is aware of at all times. Hux and Phasma. At first he has told himself that this is for security reasons. Those two killed a high-ranking General over a personal problem. There is not much that Hux wouldn't dare to do. 

But that's not the reason Kylo knows where they are. He knows because they aren't _bland_. 

He reaches Hux' door before he wants to. Kylo waits for a couple of minutes, then enters the code he has known for weeks and enters. 

“What do you want, Ren?” a voice from the sofa asks. Baby blue. If Hux were a color, it would not be this one but he tries hard to make it seem that way. Blue is cold and calm. If Kylo knows anything, then it's that Hux is not calm. 

“How do you know it's me?” 

Hux looks up from his datapad. 

“Phasma knocks,” he says. 

This throws Kylo off but he doesn't step back. He pushes the datapad away with the Force and watches it slide down the floor. Hux seems amused. 

“Alright,” he says. 

“You know what you did,” Kylo hisses. The mask makes him sound more intimidating than he feels. Truth is, he is scared of the shift in their balance. 

“Oh,” Hux has the audacity to say, “That.” 

“What is that supposed to mean? _That_?” 

Hux smiles. It's a signature smile that is not the same one he uses when looking at Phasma. Kylo wonders if he's jealous of her. 

“Does it bother you?” 

How's that saying? Dogs that bark can't bite? It seems to fit the smiling ginger on the couch. 

“Of course it bothered me!” Kylo says. “What if he noticed? I had to tell him that you are going to betray us and now he wants me to-” 

_drown you_

“- kill you.” 

He finishes the sentence with an odd taste on his tongue. The words taste like something he doesn't like to eat but is forced to swallow because everyone is looking. 

Hux gets up and walks towards him. Kylo freezes when he puts both hands on the side of his mask like he's trying to cup his face. 

“You better keep me close then,” Hux whispers and he's so bright in the Force that it blinds Kylo. 

**Author's Note:**

> Do we think about that it's actually Palpatine who called Hux a son of a bitch or are we not ready for the talk yet?  
> Hi, Fiona!  
> \- ben


End file.
